


Beam Me Up, Spaceman

by AnnaKnitsSpock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Abduction, Alien Kink, Alien Sex, Aliens, BDSM Scene, Bottom Jim, Bottom Kirk, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I may or may not have an alien kink myself, Jim is a kinky bastard, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spock is into it, Stirrups, Top Spock, Vulcan Language, abduction fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnitsSpock/pseuds/AnnaKnitsSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock learns that Jim has an alien abduction kink. Turns out Spock is one alien who's more than happy to abduct his weak human boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beam Me Up, Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that a reboot version of "Tomorrow is Yesterday" has just taken place. I didn't actually write it because I wanted to jump right to the alien abduction sex. To be honest, this fic was inspired by listening to "E.T." by Katy Perry a million times and imagining Jim fantasizing about alien abduction. 
> 
> **The sex in this story is a negotiated rape/non-con kink scene. Spock and Jim are in a relationship with established sexual boundaries and a safe word, but they are roleplaying a pretty intense scenario focused on forced alien sex. Consider yourself warned (or excited, if you're a freak like me).**

**_U.S.S. Enterprise_ , 1969**  
Captain John Christopher, United States Air Force: I never have believed in little green men.  
Commander Spock, Starfleet: Neither have I.

 **Another _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , 2261**  
Jim slumped against the wall of the turbolift and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think we can wait ‘till tomorrow to file a report on that?”

Standing at parade rest beside him, Spock said, “Captain, may I remind you of the details of this mission? We just returned from 1960s Earth, where we almost dismantled our own timeline by bringing aboard a pilot whose son was intended to make the first manned flight to Saturn. We attempted a dangerous slingshot around Earth’s sun in order to return the pilot to the necessary moment, as well as return the _Enterprise_ to the appropriate century.”

“So… is that a no?”

Spock tilted his head not-condescendingly. “Yes, Captain. That is a no.”

“What if I suck your dick?”

“The answer remains the same.”

Jim sighed melodramatically as the turbolift opened on Deck 5. 

“Fine. Come on, little green man. Let’s get this done.”

As they entered Jim’s quarters, Spock paused, looking thoughtfully into the distance as Jim flopped onto the sofa and started taking his boots off. “Captain—”

“We’re off duty and you’re standing in the spot where you fucked me against the wall last night. Stop calling me ‘Captain.’”

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in Jim’s direction, distracted from his train of thought. “You are particularly focused on sexual matters tonight, Captain—”

“Spock!”

“My apologies. Jim. I do not understand how you can be so ardent while maintaining that you are too exhausted to file reports.”

Jim shrugged. “I get horny when I’m tired.”

“That is entirely illogical.”

“Tell that to my dick. What were you saying?”

“Ah, yes. Can you please elaborate on the ‘little green man’ idiom? I understand that it is a reference to inaccurate beliefs that humans held regarding extraterrestrials prior to first contact, but my knowledge is limited.”

Jim shrugged, “I don’t really know—I’ve always just heard it as a joke about pre-warp humans. I think what Captain Christopher meant was that he didn’t believe in aliens. I’m pretty sure people used to think aliens were all short or something? And all had green skin? Like, Orion-green, I think, not Vulcan-green.”

Spock settled in front of Jim’s computer and began pulling up the necessary reports to be filed. “On what evidence were those beliefs based?”

“I have no idea. Maybe one time some short, lovesick Orion captain broke the prime directive to save his first officer from an Earth volcano and some primitive humans saw him.”

Spock spared Jim a withering look. 

Jim grinned and grabbed a nearby PADD. Opening up Spock’s reports he said, “I mean, I’ve seen some old vids. Alien abduction and stuff.”

“Abduction?”

“Yeah, like humans getting beamed aboard alien ships and experimented on.”

“What would be the purpose of such an endeavor?”

“To study the human race? They’d do live dissections or whatever to figure out how humans work.”

“That is most inefficient. Any warp-capable species would presumably have scanners with which to non-invasively study life forms.”

Jim laughed, tapping the PADD’s screen to approve Spock’s entries without reading them. “I don’t think it was supposed to be realistic. I mean, maybe some people believed it, but I think it was mostly just fantasy. Horror and eroticism and all that.”

“I fail to see any erotic element of ineffective science.”

“Well, anal probes.”

Spock abruptly stopped working and stared at him. “Anal probes?”

“Yeah, that was always a thing in old alien movies. Aliens would anally probe all the humans they abducted. I guess they had really long fingers,” he wiggled his own, “Or they’d put a camera up there to look at their digestive tract or… just see how they reacted or something? I’m not actually sure what the point of it was supposed to be.”

“That is shockingly unethical.”

“Well, it wasn’t real. At least as far as I know. And it’s not like every species in the galaxy is ethical.“ 

Spock gave a small tilt of his head in agreement and returned to the computer. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Jim quietly said, “I used to have a ton of fantasies about that.”

Spock submitted his final report and rose from the computer. “You fantasized about anal probes?”

Jim laughed, two spots of color appearing high on his cheeks. “Well, I mean, not just that. Being abducted by a hot alien and having them do stuff to my body in the name of science.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am surprised that you have not asked me to indulge this fantasy. It would seem that I am most well-suited.”

Jim looked up shyly, putting his PADD aside. “I don’t know, it’s kind of embarrassing. And maybe a little xenophobic.”

Spock stripped off his uniform shirt and sat next to Jim to remove his boots. “It is only a fantasy—it can exist outside of moral standards. I am always happy to accommodate any sexual act in which you are interested, Jim.”

Jim shuffled over until their shoulders were touching. “Yeah? You’d pretend to be an illogical alien doing unethical things to a helpless human for me?”

Spock’s lips quirked. “There is little I can imagine that I would _not_ do for you, Jim.”

Jim leaned over for a kiss, biting a small green bruise into Spock’s bottom lip. Spock slipped his arm around Jim’s shoulder and Jim leaned into him, the coil of captain’s stress unwinding at the base of his brain.

“Shall I abduct you in the name of science tonight?”

Jim grinned and shook his head against Spock’s chest. “No, I have to make some preparations.”

“What manner of preparations?”

“You’ll see.”

\---

Jim slipped into Sickbay and nodded at the lone nurse on gamma-shift duty. One of the great things about being captain was that almost nobody was willing to ask what you were doing wandering into sickbay in the middle of the night.

Out of the nurse’s line of vision, Jim snuck into the supply closet and grabbed an empty medical case. He made his way silently to an empty private room, and slowly and quietly entered a command on the biobed. With a soft, mechanical sound, two stirrups unfolded from within the bed. Grinning, Jim produced one of Keenser’s screwdrivers (stolen) from the pocket of his pajama pants and detached one of the light silver instruments with little trouble. Soundlessly he deposited it in the medical case. 

He removed the second stirrup and was just about to pack it up when a low growl came from the doorway, causing Jim to gasp and jump, dropping the stirrup with a clatter that echoed throughout the whole sickbay. 

Bones was framed in the doorway, hard to see in the dimness of ship’s night. Jim could just make out the prickly shadow of his unshaven beard and the curl of his scowl.

“Oh, ah—hey, Bones. What’s up?”

“Why the hell are you in my sickbay in the middle of the night stealing stirrups?” Bones held up his hand. “Wait, stop. Don’t tell me. Just get the hell out.” 

Jim gingerly picked up the second stirrup and put it in the medical case as quietly as he could. “So, uh… What brings you here this time of night?”

“I was sleeping in my office because I work so damn hard to keep your crew alive,” Bones ground out. “And just what in this unholy universe makes you think I’m going to let you take those? Put them on the biobed. _Now_.”

Jim hesitated for a moment before offering Bones a guilty smile. “Sorry, Doctor. This is a psychological requirement. A five-year mission necessitates sexual fulfillment in order to relieve stress.”

Bones threw up his hands. “OUT!” he roared, and Jim scurried past him, past the confused nurse, and out of the sickbay, hurrying back to his quarters before Bones could catch him and take his contraband back. 

\---

Spock tugged at his black professor’s uniform. “This is not what I would choose to wear were I planning to abduct a prewarp human.”

“But you look so hot and alieny,” Jim said cheerfully, lugging over the power conduit panel he had borrowed from Scotty. The price of the engineer’s discretion had been a fresh supply of malt for his _entirely nonexistent_ whiskey still. 

“I assume I appear 'alieny' at all times as I am, in fact, an extraterrestrial. You are aware of that fact, are you not?”

Jim gaped at him in mock surprise. “Oh my god, you _are_?” But then he seemed to distract himself with a new thought, and whispered seriously, “God, I fell in love with an alien. That is so fucking hot.” 

Amused, Spock watched Jim position the panel among the array of beeping, flashing equipment he had assembled around the bed. Spock tilted his head. “Nor would I maintain such an untidy workspace comprised of such disparate instruments.”

“Oh shut up. In real life you wouldn’t abduct a prewarp human at all.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Are you certain of that?”

When Jim looked up in surprise he found Spock’s eyes hot and hungry, and anticipation fluttered in his stomach. He hurried to finish his set-up, spreading the stirrups a little farther apart and making sure they were securely fastened to the bed frame. He had stripped their bed to make it cold and sterile, and in addition to the stirrups he had attached a brand-new set of mechanical wrist restraints that he had arranged to pick up at their last starbase stop. 

“Lights at ten percent,” he ordered, and a dimness fell over the room, eerily punctuated with quiet beeping and small pinpricks of light, softly flashing in a rainbow of colors. Jim was fucking _great_ at authenticity.

He looked at Spock, excited and just a little embarrassed. “Ok,” he whispered. “I’m ready.”

\---

Jim spun in a circle, looking for something—anything—to help him figure out where he was, but there was nothing.

Suddenly a door set flat into the wall swished open, seemingly without being touched. A tall, lithe man in an all-black uniform took one step into the room and regarded Jim with no discernable emotion. His skin was faintly green and his ears tapered to sharp points, his eyebrows angled at a dangerous tilt. 

“What the fuck are you?” Jim said, trying not to sound scared, but he backed up against a desk that was stacked with what appeared to be transparent, computerized notepads. 

When the man—or monster or mutant or whatever—spoke, his voice was low and robotic, totally devoid of inflection and yet still somehow shivering with menacing intent. 

“I am a Vulcan. I have traveled from another planet, located at a distance of 16.454 lightyears from Earth."

“You’re– you’re an _alien_?”

“In your vernacular, yes. We are a species far superior in intelligence and civilization to your own.”

The alien tucked his hands behind his back and took a few steps closer to Jim. He was terrifying, tall and dark, and he was scrutinizing Jim like a human would an animal he was going to dissect. Jim started to tremble all over. 

“Don’t come any closer.”

The alien cocked his head as if he didn’t quite understand. “But I must. I intend to make a thorough scientific survey of your body. I am here to abduct you.”

“You're _what_? 

“I have been assigned a mission by my government to study your species. The first stage of this process is a biological survey. Please proceed to the adjacent room—I have prepared an examination space.” 

Jim dug his thighs harder against the desk, glancing around frantically for a route of escape, but there was none. At his hesitation, the alien strode into Jim’s personal space, clasping his arm with preternatural strength. His eyes bored into Jim’s, hot and fathomless, and Jim could find no trace of mercy in them. 

“Your compliance will expedite my examination, but is by no means required.” 

Jim’s knees went weak, a shivery sensation blooming in his gut. He struggled against the alien’s hold because he wasn’t going to let this happen without a fight, but it was obvious that he was completely overpowered. 

The alien tugged his arm and when Jim didn’t move, tugged much harder, pain shooting into Jim’s shoulder. Afraid the alien was going to rip the limb off entirely, Jim reluctantly let himself be dragged into the other room.

It was dim, the whirring and beeping of instruments too loud in Jim’s hyper-aware ears. A sea of blinking, multicolored lights swam in front of his eyes as he tried to process the bank of machines surrounding a low, narrow bed.

When he managed to really take in the bed itself, fear gripped him so hard he thought he might pass out. It was outfitted with restraints and a set of stirrups that was obscenely set up to spread Jim’s legs as far as possible. The reality of what was about to happen began to set in, and Jim put up a renewed struggle against the alien’s grip. 

The alien held him fast with no visible sign of effort. Jim was simply steered to the edge of the bed and then his clothes were being taken off.

“Please don’t do this,” he whispered after his shirt was stripped away. “I don’t know what it’s like on your planet, but here our bodily autonomy is extremely important.”

“It is the same on my planet. Bodily autonomy should be the standard across the galaxy, although unfortunately it is not.”

There was a long pause. Jim raised his eyebrows.

“Oh– that is, no. You have no bodily autonomy. Your species is weak and inferior to Vulcans and thus I may use your body as I please. And I intend to.”

The alien resumed the removal of Jim’s clothes, swiftly undoing his pants and pulling them down with his briefs in one smooth motion. He pushed Jim down onto the bed with enough force that it knocked the breath from his lungs, and he yanked his pants away from where they were tangled around his ankles. 

When Jim tried to roll away and run, the alien grabbed one of his arms and slammed it above his head, maneuvering it into the restraint that was waiting at the head of the bed. It closed around Jim’s wrist with a soft hiss, tightening automatically, and then his other wrist was arranged on the opposite side.

Jim tried to kick out at the alien’s stomach, but he effortlessly caught both of Jim’s legs and took the opportunity to spread them open, exposing Jim so completely that a flush prickled across his skin. 

“Please cease resisting. You will only hurt yourself. I will endeavor to make this relatively painless for you, but I will be more successful if you cooperate.” 

He bent Jim’s legs at the knees and strapped his feet and ankles into the stirrups. Jim was left on his back with his arms bound above his head, his knees tucked up almost to either side of his ribs by the angle of the stirrups. The bed was tilted up a little, giving Jim a distressingly clear view of the alien and whatever he was about to do to Jim. 

His ass was positioned right at the edge of the bed, his hole bare for the alien’s eyes and slightly stretched by the spread of Jim’s legs. The alien tilted his head, focusing curiously on Jim’s genitalia. Under his scrutiny, Jim’s traitorous cock started to stiffen and swell, and the alien’s eyebrows shot up appreciatively. 

“How responsive you are. Is this your primary sexual organ?” He took hold of Jim’s cock with academic detachment, running his thumb against the precome starting to bead at the head. At Jim’s silence he looked up, but didn’t let go. 

“Your refusal to answer will not help you; I will only be forced to extend this examination in order to find my answers with other methods.” His hand drifted down to roll Jim’s balls in his palm, and Jim whined at the violation. “In the Vulcan species, our reproductive material resides here, in the testes. Is it the same in humans?”

“Yes,” Jim bit out. 

“I see.” The alien abandoned Jim’s genitals, and Jim’s cock lolled heavy and fat against his stomach. 

The alien’s long, slender fingers began running all over Jim’s body, mapping and measuring him. He stopped at Jim’s nipples to pinch them until they were puffy and sore. Jim gritted his teeth but a whimper escaped, earning him a predatory glance from the alien. 

“You may be confused by my lack of scientific apparatus. Typically I would be making notes during such an exercise, but currently I am mentally cataloging my findings.”

A pause.

“Yeah, that was foremost on my mind, scary alien who’s molesting me for science. Why you weren’t taking notes.”

The alien’s eyes narrowed and suddenly his hand was around Jim’s throat, not choking him but clearly threatening to. “Do not mock me, human. I could crush you without exerting myself in the slightest. You are weak and entirely at my mercy.”

Jim gasped, his heart rate rocketing into the ether.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, please don’t hurt me,” he begged. 

The alien straightened elegantly and removed his hand. 

“That is better. Thank you.”

He trailed the hand down Jim’s chest, pinching each of his sore nipples once more. He took Jim’s cock in a loose hold again and began to rub it slowly, slowly. 

“You are male?”

Jim’s body was responding against his will again, this time to being touched, cock hardening fully and drooling into the alien’s hand. 

“Yes,” he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“This substance which your body so readily produces—it is reproductive material?”

“Yes.”

“Very good. Are you capable of being impregnated?”

“No, that’s usually women. Females.”

“Ah. You penetrate your females with this organ in order to inseminate them?” He squeezed Jim’s cock just a little too hard and tore a choked gasp out of his chest.

“Y-yes.”

“And do males ever penetrate each other?”

Jim’s legs started shaking, from both fear and the constricting stirrups. His ass clenched reflexively.

“Uh, yeah, but– I mean, I’ve never–”

The alien’s hand left Jim’s cock and slipped down to his exposed hole. He rubbed it gently with one finger. “You have never been penetrated by a male?”

“N-no.”

“Excellent. I will penetrate you and observe your reaction.”

Jim squeezed his eyes shut. “Please,” he whispered, “please don’t. I’m not– I mean, I don’t– it’s going to hurt.”

The alien cocked his head appraisingly, pushing the tip of his finger past the ring of Jim’s quivering muscles. “Perhaps. Yes, it may be painful. I will endeavor to mitigate the discomfort as much as possible.”

His hands left Jim’s body and he approached a small metal table near the bed, several medical instruments lined up on it. As he reached for a tube of lubricant, Jim stuttered, “Um, aren’t you gonna, uh– put on the gloves? That are on that table?”

The alien raised an eyebrow at him over his shoulder and then glanced back at his supplies, picking up the pair of black surgical gloves. “Yes... Because this is common in alien abductions."

"Uh-huh."

"Are these nitrile polymer medical gloves? Much better alternatives exist for maximum protection against contamination.”

“How would I know what kind of gloves you use for your sick alien probing?” Jim hissed, “If I had to guess I would remind you that we are in the middle of space and actual surgical gloves are hard to come by these days and that ship’s doctors get annoyed when you steal stirrups so you can’t exactly go back and raid their collection of vintage medical equipment so you have to settle for what you can find at a starbase. 

“But I have no idea, ok? I just don’t want you to infect me with your weird alien germs.”

The corners of the alien’s mouth lifted in what Jim thought was a smile. “Of course,” he said, and slowly, methodically put on the gloves. Jim shivered as he picked up a long, slender instrument, coming back to stand between Jim’s spread legs. 

“You are very delicate,” he murmured, running one gloved hand up Jim’s thigh. “Are you of average size for a male of your age?”

“Yeah,” Jim said defensively, “And I’m not delicate. I’m actually really strong.”

The alien chuckled darkly. “To me, you are not. You are fragile, easily broken.” He started trailing the cold metal instrument up Jim’s leg, making him shiver. “I find you quite appealing. Your weak limbs, your pink skin, your striking eyes. You are a beautiful, delicate little thing.”

Jim didn’t know what to say to that, but he looked at the alien, finding his eyes on Jim’s face, dark and vicious. The cold metal suddenly left his leg, touching him again a second later at his puckered asshole. Jim gasped at the sensation. 

“Please,” he said again. “Please don’t.”

“Your begging is useless and is distracting to me. Please cease. I am going to insert this instrument into your anus now, which I will then follow with my fingers, in order to prepare you for penetration with my penis.” 

“How considerate of you,” Jim mumbled before he could think better of it, and the alien stilled, looking up at him with no expression, but with a feral quality to his eyes that chilled Jim to his core. 

“Would you like me to forgo the preparation and push myself past your rigid rectal muscles now, penetrating you with all of my alien strength, until you are bleeding and screaming beneath me?”

“Oh my god,” Jim whispered. The alien quirked an eyebrow.

“No,” Jim said finally. “No, uh, I don’t want that. Please.”

The alien took the instrument away and tilted his head appraisingly as his eyes trailed down to where Jim’s cock lay, twitching and dripping against his stomach. “Are you certain? You seem to be experiencing quite a favorable response.”

“It– It’s just a physiological reaction. You’re touching places with a lot of nerve endings.”

“Hmm… I am not certain I believe you. Perhaps you enjoy this, being violated in this way. Presented for me like a lowly breeding animal.”

“Oh my _god_! Did you research this? Where are you _getting_ this stuff?”

The alien’s eyes twinkled. “I assure you that I researched your species thoroughly prior to abducting you, research which I am now continuing.” 

Jim groaned, but managed to choke out, “I don’t wanna be your research. I don’t want this.”

The alien pressed the metal instrument against Jim’s hole again, and he could feel that it had been lubricated. “That is unfortunate. I will make a note in my findings that this data corresponds to a forced sexual encounter.”

And then he slipped the instrument inside in one fluid motion. Jim cried out at the cold feeling of invasion, arching his back as much as he could in his restricted position. The alien slid the instrument in and out slowly, watching the movement with fascination. One hand rested on Jim’s inner thigh like he was reminding him to keep his legs open—as if he had any choice. 

Perhaps realizing the same thing, the alien reached up to trace one finger along the seam of Jim’s balls. “Your hair is very soft,” he murmured, “and so fair.” He began carding his fingers through the fine down on Jim’s balls, the hair on his stomach and above his cock. 

The metal instrument was pulled almost all the way out, and Jim thought maybe this part was over. But then the alien thrust it back in as far as he could, angled up to hit something inside Jim in such a way that he screamed. As Jim’s whole body shook, the alien pounded that spot again and again. 

Jim sobbed once and the alien, curiously, laid his hand against Jim’s thigh again and rubbed a thumb over his skin. 

“You are doing well,” he said, almost gently.

“Will you be done soon?” Jim whispered.

“No, I will not.” 

Jim whimpered, the muscles of his legs trembling with weakness. He felt the silver instrument being removed, apparently for good this time. The alien raised one gloved hand and Jim could see how long and bony his fingers were—too long. Not right. He had them curled slightly, ready to probe him.

“I will now use my fingers to further prepare you for complete penetration. I will also be mentally recording data regarding the size, texture, muscle strength, etc., of your rectum. This will provide useful information for my people.”

“So you can bring more humans onto your spaceships and probe us?”

The alien smiled ever so slightly, placing two gloved fingers against Jim’s hole. “Perhaps, if we find it useful.” 

With that, he shoved his fingers inside Jim, this intrusion so much thicker than the last. Jim hissed and whined as the long fingers reached so far up he felt like they were going to tear him apart. They found that one spot, and rubbed it punishingly. His cock began to weep in earnest, and the alien uttered a soft, “Fascinating,” before leaning down to lick the fluid, causing Jim to buck in surprise. 

The alien hummed against Jim’s skin. “Your taste is pleasing,” he said, before pressing a surprisingly light kiss to the head of Jim’s cock. His fingers were still grinding and pounding away inside him, those long, knobby digits dragging against the walls of his asshole in a way that might have been nice, if Jim wasn’t so scared out of his mind, if this wasn’t something he had never wanted a man—or a male alien, either—to do to him. 

The alien’s tongue was darting out now to lick along the column of Jim’s cock, the air cool where he left it wet. Jim shivered. The two fingers inside him began to open and close, pushing and prodding Jim’s muscles to relax and permit the invasion. 

Suddenly the alien pulled back. Looming over Jim, his face was flushed—not red, like Jim was expecting, but green. His pupils were blown black and he looked hungry, wolfish. He tore his fingers roughly out of Jim, causing him to cry out, his breathing little more than ragged, mewling gasps. 

“I have exhausted my patience,” the alien said, and began undoing his own pants. Jim struggled against his bindings but it was utterly useless. 

“Please,” he whispered, one last time, “Please don’t.” But the alien’s only response was a dark glare. 

“ _Shom'uh_ ,” he said sharply, two discordant syllables that meant nothing to Jim. At his helpless confusion, the alien’s eyes softened ever so slightly. 

“It means ‘rest.’ Be still. You will not be injured grievously—you are physically aroused and I have prepared your anus for penetration.”

The alien slid his pants down, and the sight of his cock pulled another whimper from Jim’s throat. It was huge, enormous, unnatural. It was slick with what appeared to be some kind of lubricant, emanating from a sheath collapsed at the base of the monstrous thing. It had an earthy smell that made Jim think of going down on women, which he loved, but the thought of that act brought no comfort. The head of the terrifying martian prick had two sets of ridges instead of one, and the whole thing was flushed a dusky green.

Tears sprang to Jim’s eyes. He couldn’t help it—there was no way he could take that in his body. It was going to tear him apart. He let out a choked sob, and the alien stilled. Something like uncertainty flashed briefly in his eyes. 

He positioned himself before Jim and ran both hands up the insides of his legs. The glove was gone. 

“I find I do not want to cause you unnecessary distress. You are so fragile and sweet, and thus I will be gentle, _pi’komihnsu_. I promise.” 

He reached up and stroked the skin over Jim’s galloping heart. “ _Nam'uh halal_. _Nam-uh_. Calm down now, little human.”

Jim took a few shuddering breaths. The alien’s magnetic eyes held his, and he found he couldn’t look away, even as he felt the alien lining his cock up against his hole. He breached Jim’s body surprisingly slowly. It burned a little, but when Jim hissed and jerked, the alien stilled and rubbed a thumb against the ring of muscles stretched so tightly around him until the ache dulled. 

“Very good,” he said. “You are doing very well.”

When the alien was fully inside him he paused, allowing Jim a few moments to adjust. “Breathe,” he said quietly, and Jim realized he was holding his breath. He let it out in a whoosh and felt his muscles relax a fraction, which made a hungry smile curl on the alien’s mouth.

He started slow, still looking into Jim’s eyes with the precision of a laser, but increased his pace quickly. Jim felt too full, like the dragging of the alien’s cock was about to split him in two. It burned, but something about the agony of it was turning disturbingly pleasurable, and Jim’s cock blurted more slick onto his stomach.

“How does that feel?” the alien asked, voice low, as his hips fell into a snapping rhythm. 

“O-okay,” Jim said, and the alien’s grin deepened.

“You are enjoying this. I observe your pleasure in your body’s response.”

Jim was about to object to the term “enjoy” being used in reference to an alien abduction, but the alien suddenly grabbed the stirrups holding Jim’s legs and pushed them farther apart, causing Jim’s already desperately stretched muscles to scream in protest. Jim wailed and a fresh wave of tears broke onto Jim’s cheeks.

But the alien clearly had a purpose, because in this adjusted position the head of his cock was rubbing against the spot high in Jim’s body that he had been paying so much attention to through the whole encounter. It felt good, embarrassingly good, and Jim sobbed in shame while the alien drilled him mercilessly.

“Beautiful,” he was murmuring, “such a pretty little thing. You have done so well for me, sweet boy.” 

His thrusts were getting harder, more erratic, and he reached between them to grip Jim’s cock again, rubbing it wet and hard between them. His short expressions of praise were quickly becoming a rambling erotic monologue. “I am going to fill you with my ejaculate and claim you for my own. I am going to keep you just here, forever, and use you like this whenever I– ah! Whenever I please.”

“No!” Jim gasped and sobbed, but the alien stuffed a few fingers in his mouth to quiet him. It was filthy, being debased like this, and even worse that Jim could feel orgasm building between his cock and his asshole. 

“Cease. Your protestations are meaningless. I can see how you thrive off of this, being mine, letting me use your hole in this way.”

Jim’s orgasm tore through him and he screamed around the alien’s hand, losing all awareness of anything but being stuffed so full of the alien’s punishing cock. Cum spilled over the alien’s hand and he moaned, low and long. 

“Oh– oh that is so good, _pi’komihnsu_ , that is so– ah, ah!”

He locked in and Jim felt the unnaturally hot rush of his cum hit the inside of his body. Jim broke down utterly and wept through the alien’s orgasm, trembling even after the alien had stilled. He withdrew, shushing Jim when he whimpered at the overstimulation of his raw skin. For a few moments they stared at each other, gasping each other’s air. 

But then strong, gentle hands were undoing the wrist restraints and then the stirrups, guiding Jim’s legs down slowly and beginning to rub at the abused muscles. Jim whined and reached out both hands, and Spock smiled softly, leaning over him and stroking his hair, allowing Jim to clutch at his shoulders and the fabric of his shirt. 

“Was that acceptable? I did not intend to become so… ‘in character,’ as you would say.”

“Oh my god,” Jim slurred. “That was way more than fucking _acceptable_.”

Spock kissed Jim’s forehead and started to pull away, but Jim tightened his hold. “D-don’t,” he whispered, voice breaking. He realized he was way deeper in his headspace than he had expected to be. 

“I am only going to procure blankets and water. I will return momentarily.”

Jim became vaguely aware that he was still shaking, hard, so he let Spock go. His vision was unfocused and his heartrate erratic. His breath started picking up the longer Spock was gone, until he was heaving short little gasps that were not getting enough air in at all.

But then Spock’s hands were back on him, rubbing soothingly at his raw muscles, and their mouths were together, Spock licking up Jim’s little whimpers like a cat. 

“Shh,” he whispered, crawling in beside Jim and covering him with their comforter. “You are alright. I am here. Take a deep breath for me, ashaya.” 

Jim tried a few times and finally managed to get enough air in his lungs, Spock’s hand coming to rest lightly on his chest. 

“Good,” Spock said softly. “Sit up and take a drink of water.”

Jim raised himself shakily onto his elbows, and Spock put a cup to his lips. Jim hadn’t realized how parched his mouth was until the cool water flowed in, and he drank the entire glass before flopping back down into bed. Spock tucked the blankets back around them and Jim curled against him, face buried against his neck.

“Sorry. ’m really spacey,” he mumbled, and Spock’s hand came up to stroke his hair again.

“I know, Jim. Just rest.”

Jim started to slip under the rim of consciousness, falling asleep to the muffled sound of the monitors still beeping away. 

\---

“Captain, I’m picking up an alien ship. It’s moving at warp three, just coming into scanner range.”

“Identification, Mr. Sulu?”

“I don’t recognize it, sir.”

“Mr. Spock, can you match it to anything in our databanks?”

“No, Captain. It appears to be a vessel of unknown origin. I am just getting early life signs now. Also unidentified.”

Jim turned his chair slightly to take in the sight of his first officer, bent over his scanner and studying the readings gravely. 

“Any signs of aggression, Commander?”

“Negative, sir. Their ship is not outfitted with weapons. They are likely an exploratory vessel based on—”

“They’re hailing us, sir,” Uhura interrupted. She listened for a moment and then, “Their language isn’t our databanks, but the translator is indicating a peaceful greeting.” 

“What do you think, Mr. Spock? Will we be getting abducted by little green men today?”

Spock finally looked up from his scanner and met Jim’s mischievous smile with a brief expression of amusement, something only Jim would be able to detect. 

“It seems most unlikely, Captain.”

Jim’s grin widened. “Uhura, send back a peaceful greeting in all languages with structural and phonetic similarities to their own.”

“Yes, sir. Translating now.”

Jim wandered over to Spock’s station while Uhura prepared the hail. Spock didn’t look up from his scanner again but Jim could see the almost imperceptible loosening of his muscles, the slightly deeper breath of relief, all the tiny signs of comfort that Spock showed when he was close to Jim. 

“What about me?” he said, quiet enough that only Spock could hear. “Am I safe from aliens tonight?”

“With the one alien you know intimately,” Spock murmured just as quietly, “you are always safe.” 

Jim smiled. As far as he was concerned, the _Enterprise_ ’s mission to seek out new life was for the benefit of humanity at large—not for him. He had already found the most beautiful alien in the universe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Beam Me Up, Spaceman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465551) by [farawaystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/farawaystardust)




End file.
